


Madre

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert





	Madre

Quité mi vista de la ventana y continué bordando el mantel que tenía en mi regazo. Suspiré por lo bajo, dándoles a entender a mis hermanas lo que pasaba conmigo. No era diferente para ellas, ellas detestaban bordar, al igual que yo pero aun así éramos controladas por nuestra madre. A diferencia de otras madres, nuestra madre era la matriarca del hogar y le encantaba derivarnos trabajos en el hogar como si de esclavas habláramos. Habíamos sobrepasado los veinte años de edad, siendo Daisy la más grande, seguida de Rose y, finalmente, yo, Lily. 

Nuestro hogar era nuestra prisión, despertábamos temprano y nos acostábamos tarde, siempre cumpliendo las tareas que nuestra madre nos proporcionaba tan amablemente. A pesar de toda la esclavitud, nadie ha sido capaz de notar la perversa actitud de nuestra madre con nosotras. Todos creían en el pequeño acto que ella había creado, con el fin de que pensaran que éramos la familia perfecta. No me gustaba lo que hacía ni el rol que nos había determinado. Daisy tenía que actuar como si la universidad no fuera lo que más deseaba, Rose debía quitar sus sueños de encontrar el amor y yo, simplemente, dejar de lado la actuación.

— ¡Lily! — exclamó Rose, trayéndome a la realidad — ¡Te has pinchado!

— Demonios, ¡mancharás el mantel! — agregó Daisy, acercándose a mí rápidamente. Un tornando de manos y paños, pasaron frente a mis ojos, evitando que mi sangre tocara el mantel. Era desesperante el miedo que le teníamos a nuestra madre.

Mientras que Rose me curaba el dedo, Daisy inspeccionaba el mantel en busca de manchas de sangre. Afortunadamente, mi sangre no llegó a tocar el blanco mantel. Gracias a Dios por eso. De otro modo, nuestra madre me mataría por estropear un mantel de una clienta.

— Lily, sabes que debes usar el dedal cuando bordas. Eres muy torpe con la aguja — dijo Daisy.

— Lo sé — concordé —. Es que no lo encontré.

—  ¿Perdiste el dedal?

— Si — susurré.

Si nuestra madre descubría aquello, seguramente me mataría. De nuevo.

— Eres un caso perdido — dijo Rose entre risas.

Nos reímos. 

Pero no por mucho.

— ¿Por qué no están trabajando? — pregunto nuestra madre entrando a la sala.

Vaya, por su rostro diría que había tenido un mal día.

— Por nada, mamá — dijo Daisy.

— No me crean estúpida. Vuelvan al trabajo  — aulló antes de irse . Bajé mi cabeza y comencé a bordar. Rodé los ojos. Algún día nos libraríamos de aquel demonio llamado madre.


End file.
